The present invention is directed toward the field of remotely controlling the actions of a host computer system using a local telephone connection, particularly in initiating a script of commands which cause the host computer system to connect to the Internet for subsequent access by a remotely located user.
Recently, there has been a proliferation of computer systems that are connected to the Internet, the global information network. Most of the services available on the Internet are provided by large organizations, such as Government, University, and large corporations. These institutions have the capital and resources to spend on high-powered server computers with corresponding dedicated links to the Internet. These dedicated links range in bandwidth from 56 KB for an ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network) line to 1.5 MB for a full T1 line. Such links are typically dedicated connections to an Internet Service Provider (xe2x80x9cISPxe2x80x9d), where the ISP then provides a physical connection to the Internet. For small companies and individual users desirous of setting up a server to provide services, such as a World-Wide-Web (xe2x80x9cWebxe2x80x9d) server, or an FTP (File Transfer Protocol) server, the costs of leasing and maintaining a dedicated connection to an ISP is prohibitive. Without a dedicated connection to the Internet, there is no means of providing on-demand access to remote users who want to take advantage of the services provided by the server.
Previous systems for controlling a host computer system over a telephone connection include (1) remote power-up and (2) remote access. The remote power-up systems include a circuit which detects a telephone call and applies power to the host computer. According to these prior art systems a telephone ring detector and power switch are interposed between the power outlet and the remote computer system to be activated. When a telephone call is detected on the phone line connected to the ring detector, the power switch is activated and the host computer""s power supply is connected to the power outlet.
Previous remote access systems permit a remotely located computer system to gain access to a host system through an authorization device, and thereafter to control the actions of the host system. According to these types of systems, a user at a remote location from the host computer system gains access over a telephone connection between the two computers. Each computer includes a modem for communication over the phone line. In order to selectively permit access to certain users, but deny access to others, these remote access systems require the use of special hardware on both ends of the telephone connection, wherein the special hardware is an access control device connected between the respective computer and modem on each end of the connection. The hardware devices perform authorization handshaking using special codes, and if the codes match, the hardware devices permit access to the modem resources connected to the two computers. After the hardware devices have performed the authorization handshaking, the user of the local system then accesses the host system and controls its operations directly, as though he were located at the host system.
Another prior art system combines the teachings of the remote access systems and the remote power-up systems by providing a remote power-up device that is triggered by a phone call, and which xe2x80x9cbootsxe2x80x9d a computer system and causes an access control program stored in the xe2x80x9cboot drivexe2x80x9d to be activated. Like the other remote access systems, this system assumes that the control of the host system is to be carried out by a local computer. The host system is controlled only after the access software permits access to the local user by first answering the telephone call and then establishing a logical connection between the modem of the host system and that of the local computer.
In yet another prior art system, a predetermined program stored at a host computer system is triggered using a telephone ring signal originating from a remote user, wherein the host system includes a ring detection and triggering circuit connected to a phone line for detecting a ring signal on the line. A trigger signal at the host system indicates that a ring signal has been detected. The host system receives the trigger signal and executes an activation script of commands that create a connection between the host system and the Internet. In an alternate configuration of this system, the remote user does not have to make a telephone call to trigger the host system to connect to the Internet, but instead sends data packets over a network, such as a Web Server, as if communicating to a host system that has a dedicated link. These data packets are then detected by the Internet Service Provider""s (ISP) server computer at which the host computer has an account set up, and the server computer determines whether the host system is connected to the Internet. If the host system is not connected, the ISP rings a phone line connected to the host system, thereby triggering a connection to the Internet. To the remote user it would appear that the host computer system has a dedicated link.
The present invention overcomes the problem of having to lease and support a dedicated connection to the Internet, and meets the needs noted above by providing a system and method for remotely initiating a stored script of commands that cause the host system to connect to the Internet. Using the present invention, a host computer system can be accessed by a remote user, for communications over the Internet, without incurring constant connect charges of a dedicated link to an Internet Service Provider at the host computer system or long distance telephone charges for initiating the host computer system. Also, a small company or individual can achieve the benefits of having their own Internet server computer without the expense and complexity of a dedicated link to an Internet Service Provider.
According to the present invention, a system and method is provided for initiating an activation script of commands that create a connection between the host computer system and the Internet. More specifically, a user at a remote computer system initiates a request over the Internet to a intermediary computer system, e.g., an ISP server computer, associated with a host system for a remote connection thereto. The intermediary computer system is geographically located in the local telephone calling area of the host computer system and has a continuous connection to the Internet. The host computer system has an account setup at the intermediary computer system, whereby it knows the host computer system""s identification and any optional service parameters. The intermediary computer system initiates an asynchronous call to the host computer system via modem to transmit the request. The host computer system receives this request to connect to the Internet from the intermediary computer system. This request contains the remote requestor""s identity for the purposes of feedback. Authentication of the remote requestor is performed and the host computer system acknowledges the request. The host computer system then disconnects from the intermediary computer system and dials an ISP for connection to the Internet. If the remote requester is not authenticated then the host computer system disconnects from the intermediary system and does not connect to the Internet. The host computer system communicates over the Internet with the remote computer system to establish the identity feedback. If identity feedback is verified, then the remote computer system can begin normal TCPIP based communications with the host computer system.
An advantage of the present invention is that it enables a remote user to gain access to a host computer system without having to pay for long distance telephone charges associated with a direct connection, since the remote user can cause the host computer system to connect to the Internet, and the remote user can then access the services of the host computer system over the Internet. No long distance telephone link is required, and since the Internet is a global network, a remote user could be anywhere in the world, and could gain secure access to the host computer system without having to pay for a very expensive long distance telephone call.